villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tall Boy
Gerald “Tall Boy” Petite is a major antagonist in the CW soap opera Riverdale, serving as a supporting antagonist in Season 2 and the false main antagonist of Season 3. He was formerly the stand in leader of the Southside Serpents. He was portrayed by Scott McNeil, who also voiced the Overlord (Ninjago). History Season Two After FP Jones' arrest Tall Boy became the acting leader for the Southside Serpents and welcomed Jughead Jones into the gang with open arms. While initially not accepting Jughead did usually go to Tall Boy when he searched for guidance to which Tall Boy would happily give. He and the rest of the gang helped out Jughead on various things including his search for the Black Hood and hiring the lawyer Penny Peabody in order to help lessen FP's sentence. Shortly before being forced apart from Betty Cooper by Black Hood, Jughead joined the Southside Serpents and was put through the various trials involving becoming a serpent. After completing all of the trials Tall Boy, Sweet Pea, Toni Topaz and other serpents congratulated Jughead and were happy that he finally joined them. In "Episode 19" Tall Boy is enraged with the Northside for what Mayor McCoy enforced against Southside High where several members of the Serpents were arrested. Tall Boy and Jughead then discuss a plan against the Ghoulies to which Jughead is enraged at as he sees at as a betrayal to his father however Jughead does reluctantly agree to the idea. Tall Boy approves of Jughead's race idea and is seen announcing the start of the race later in the episode. Unfortunately, the race didn't go as planned, as Sherrif Keller intervened, cutting Malachai off at Herk Harvey bridge and arresting him. Tall Boy confronted Jughead as he returned to the starting point, accusing him of calling the police, "You won't throw in with the Ghoulies, but you will with cops? Where's the honor in that?". Jughead explained that it wasn't him who called the police, shortly before Archie stepped up to claim responsibility for the interference of law enforcement, in which Jughead became infuriated, as now the Ghoulies shall want all of their heads on stakes, and left Archie in shock, as he didn't think that was the response he would receive. While at the Whyte Whyrm, after learning that FP would soon be released from prison, Tall Boy and Jughead had a brief argument with one another. Tall Boy questioned Jughead's authority and his position as a Southside Serpent and, particularly, with Jughead's plan for a meeting between the Serpents and Mayor McCoy. However, he was quickly put into his place by Jughead after he told Tall Boy off, as he told him straight to his face that he was sick of the way he was acting, going behind his back to others saying that he was only half a Serpent and that he didn't belong. Unfortunately for Tall Boy, his opinion was outvoted. With Jughead having gained the Serpent's approval; Tall Boy left the bar in shame after his 'authority' was revoked. Following FP's release, he returned to the Whyte Wyrm, where he gave his speech to the Serpents at his retirement party, the Serpents gathered around the 'King' in celebration of his return. However, FP's speech was about returning to the Serpents and not about retiring. At the end of his speech, Tall Boy later handed FP a shot glass, cheering to his return home to them, their Serpent Leader once more. Tall Boy stopped by FP's trailer at the Sunnyside Trailer Park to drop off a duffel bag. Upon entering the trailer, Jughead asked what was in the bag, though Tall Boy did not respond. Later that day, Tall Boy entered the Whyte Wyrm with FP. As they prepared to head out on another run for the Snake Charmer, they ran into Jughead, who wished to join them on the run, which FP was against. However, Tall Boy informed him that they would be needing another set of hands. With that in mind, FP called over Sweet Pea, as he would rather take his help than Jughead's. Just days after the desecration of General Pickens' statue, Sheriff Keller visited Sunnyside Trailer Park to issue two week eviction notices for all its residence. He was only the messenger as the order came down from the Mayor's office. Apparently, there was a lot of back rent owed at the trailer park though the Serpents knew that the sudden evictions had little to do with back rent. At the Whyte Wyrm, Tall Boy and the Serpents watched FP from the stage as he declared that none of them would be going anywhere. The heat had been on them since Pickens Day and the Mayor was using the decapitated statue of General Pickens as an excuse to turn up the heat. But if they were going to solve their dilemma, FP had to ask if anyone in the bar was responsible for cutting off the statue's head. Tall Boy suggested that FP ask Jughead what he had to say since he wrote the article that started it all. And he and his posse (Sweet Pea, Toni and Fogarty) only made it worst by firing the first shot at Pickens Day. Tall Boy suspected that maybe they went back with a ladder and hacksaw to take the head. Offended by Tall Boy's accusations, Jughead fired back, though FP managed to keep the tension from boiling over as he stepped in between the two of them. The following day, Tall Boy brought in the Snake Charmer as they were in dire need of her legal assistance regarding the two week eviction notices at Sunnyside. Tall Boy and the Serpents gathered around Penny as she told them how Jughead sliced a chunk out of her arm where her Serpent tattoo used to be and then left her bleeding in a ditch in Greendale. Nonetheless, she was still willing to help the Serpents. While the eviction notices that Tall Boy had shown her were legitimate, she could think of a number of ways that would stall the process by years. Her price, however, was blood for blood. An eye for an eye. She not only wanted her membership with the Serpents reinstated, but she wanted Jughead to be kicked out in her place. But for her final demand in exchange for her services, she wanted to carve off Jughead's tattoo with a dirty knife. Taking Penny's offer into consideration, the Serpents decided that they would put it to a vote. So a couple days later, at the Whyte Wyrm, they were determining whether or not Jughead would remain a Serpent when Jughead, FP and Betty entered the bar with General Pickens' head in hand. FP demanded that they stop the vote in light of recent events. They sat Tall Boy down to ask him what he was doing at the dump last week. Tall Boy initially claimed to have no knowledge on what they were talking about. Though it wasn't long before he confessed. When he asked why Betty, a Northsider, was in the bar given that they were handling Serpent business on Serpent land, Jughead stated that she was one of them. Tall Boy revealed that he decapitated the statue because he was tired of seeing the Serpents go soft under FP's rule. Hiram Lodge came by, wanting to stir up trouble. He told Tall Boy that if he took the head, he'd get Mayor McCoy and the cops to swarm all over them, causing chaos in the process. Tall Boy helped Hiram Lodge start a mutiny in an attempt to get rid of Jughead and FP, leaving the Serpents under the leadership of him and Penny. In doing this, Tall Boy betrayed his own kind and broke Serpent law. His punishment was being stripped of his jacket and exiled. According to Sheriff Minetta, Tall Boy was the second Black Hood. Supposedly, Tall Boy attacked the residents of Riverdale at the Community Hall, firing down from the balcony overlooking the debate taking place. He was wearing a black hood, presumably because of persuasion from Hiram Lodge. After firing countless bullets into the crowd, Tall Boy left the building, managing to avoid all law enforcement. Shortly after, riots began to take place all over the town. Tall Boy took advantage of the chaos to attack Archie Andrews in Archie's own home. Fortunately, Archie's father was able to knock Tall Boy unconscious. Or so he thought, as Tall Boy soon got back to his feet. Firing a single bullet at Fred, Tall Boy then scrambled out of the house. Luckily, Fred was wearing a bullet-proof vest. A day or two after the original Black Hood was arrested, Sheriff Minetta and other law enforcement officials confronted Tall Boy after an anonymous tip, which led to a firefight. During this showdown, Tall Boy was killed, but the sheriff was able to confirm Tall Boy was the second black hood. This is because of weapons matching both attacks from Tall Boy, as well as a black hood in Tall Boy's possession. Season Three Tall Boy is revealed to be alive after supposedly being shot dead. He poses as the Gargoyle King. Towards the middle of the season, Jughead and the other Serpents unmask him. They attempt to use Tall Boy to get to Hiram, but Fangs accidentally shoots Tall Boy dead. After being murdered, Tall Boy's body is pushed under the bed as Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs lie to FP about his whereabouts. The boys claim that they drove Tall Boy to a bus station at gunpoint and forced him out of town. However, FP isn’t buying it considering Tall Boy murdered Joaquin. However, the boys stick to their stories. And with FP’s hands already full in search of Hiram’s would-be assassin, he lets it go, at least for the time being. Personality Tall Boy was initially presented as an ally. A fellow Serpent that Jughead could go to when in need of help. However, he would later prove to be disloyal and untrustworthy, proven when he attempted to merge the Serpents with the Ghoulies while FP was in prison. He also had little respect for FP, their leader. Tall Boy felt that the Serpents were going soft under FP's leadership and was willing to do anything to get rid of him and Jughead, even working for Hiram Lodge. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Symbolic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Enigmatic Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wrathful